A double-decker elevator is known from JP 2001-322771 A1. The known elevator comprises a cage frame in which two cages are arranged one above the other. In this regard, the upper cage is supported on the cage frame by way of a resilient body. The lower cage is supported on a base by way of a resilient body. The base is in turn supported on the cage frame by way of hydraulic oil cylinders. In this connection, the weight of the lower cage is measured. The oil pressure for the hydraulic oil cylinders is controlled in dependence on the weight of the lower cage.
The double-decker elevator known from JP 2001-322771 A1 has the possible disadvantage that the stroke of the hydraulic oil cylinders is limited and thus a possible adjustment travel for the lower cage is limited. In theory a relatively large adjustment travel for the lower cage is indeed also realizable for the lower cage by way of an appropriately large stroke of the oil cylinders, but in practice statics and safety oppose this. In particular, a sufficient level of safety should be ensured even during travel of the cage frame. Specifically, large forces can in the case of emergency braking act on the oil cylinders, which has to be taken into consideration in the construction.